SasoDei Inhumanity
by AkatsukiMemberWoolfy
Summary: Sasori is going to a new school, where he just doesn't quite fit in, for a reason. But what will happen when a blonde creature by the name of Deidara becomes intrigued by their differences, and will their relationship turn to love?


SasoDei

Inhumanity

"But why do I have to go to _that _school? There are perfectly normal schools which are closer to home. Ones with our own kind." The red head gave a mundane sigh. "It just seems like such an embarrassing and futile act."

"Now Sasori," his mother chided, "just because they might seem a little different to us doesn't mean that they are monsters."

"But they are monsters." Sasori frowned. "They are nothing like us. They're complete freaks."

The red head's mother gave a soft smile. "You'd be surprised at how much their kind are similar to our own."

Sasori gave a growl as they neared the new building. It was dark and dreary outside of the car, and the red head wished that the sun would soon shine. "Don't even try to cheer me up."

"…I'm sorry, Sasori, it's just that we're going through some rough times, what with your fathers death…I don't have enough money to send you anywhere else. This is the only Public School nearby. Just try and make some friends…"

The red head gave a soft sigh, running a hand through his red hair, his brown eyes softening slightly as he remembered his father. "I'll try, but I won't make any promises…"

"I never asked you to." The woman smiled at her son tenderly, and pulled the car up onto the curve. "Well, have a nice day, Sweetie."

Sasori mumbled something and got out of the car, slinging the backpack over his shoulders, and looked up at the dreary, depressing school. He waved goodbye to his mother as she drove off and then started up the dull steps.

-x-

"Class, this is Sasori Akasuna. Please make him feel welcome."

As the red head stood in front of the class, they all stared at him, as if sensing that he was different. Several of them were glaring hard as they realised he was not one of their own.

"SIR!" The boy with a furry jacket on slammed his fists against the table and stood up. Sasori was more interested with the dog that sat on his head, rather than the kid himself. What the hell? "WE CAN'T LET THAT FILTH INTO OUR SCHOOL!" The boy gave an animalistic snarl, and the dog atop his head gave a bark to boot.

"That is enough, Kiba! Sasori has just as much right to be here as you and Akamaru do! Now sit down. Sasori, find a chair that isn't occupied please."

The red head gave an annoyed sigh, and began to traipse towards an empty desk next to a blonde whom refused to drop eye contact with him. His eyes followed his every movement eerily and with a somewhat sick fascination. It annoyed Sasori, but the only other spare desk was far too close to that Kiba kid.

So that is why Sasori had gotten the window seat next to a certain blonde brat. In fact, as soon as the teacher turned his back, the boy tried to make contact with him. "What are you, un?"

Of course. "Isn't it obvious, Brat?" The red head didn't even bother to look at the blonde.

"I guess. I'm Deidara by the way."

"I really couldn't give a damn, Brat. Stop trying." The teacher turned around and the 'conversation' halted as he began to talk about Sigmund Freud's Super Ego, Ego and Id, along with the topic of 'Man's Inhumanity to Man'.

-x-

Recess. Sasori walked underneath the shade of the veranda, as all the other kids did. The clouds had finally parted, and the sun finally shone down. The red head suddenly felt his self get pushed from underneath the veranda, and into the light. He gave a mundane sigh and got up off of the floor, dusting his clothes. Sasori turned around to see who the culprit was. All of the students were staring at him in complete shock.

"Y-Y-You're…In the sun…"

Sasori rolled his eyes and turned, walking towards a large oak tree. He sat beneath it, in a spot where the creatures couldn't see him, and closed his eyes.

"Hey, Sasori." The red head recognised the voice, and kept his eyes shut. "I know you're awake, un."

The red head gave a sigh and opened his eyes to see the blonde sitting next to him. "What is it, Brat?"

"It's Deidara, un." The blonde frowned at him. "And I just thought that you might like some company."

"I'd rather be alone than have to talk to some stupid creature like you." Sasori closed his eyes once more.

"…" Deidara actually had the nerve to lean against him. "You're warm, Danna."

Sasori shoved the blonde away from him. What the hell? Was that some weird monster ritual or something? "What did you expect, Brat? Now get lost." Ironically, the bell took that moment to go off. The red head sighed harshly and stood up, the blonde beast next to him doing the same. He began walking to the same classroom as before (in this school the students would be in the same room permanently, and the teachers were the ones who changed classes). That's Italy for you.

"Hey Sasori, do you know any Italian, un?"

"Ciao."

"As in 'Hello', un?"

Sasori glared at the blonde. "No, as in 'Goodbye'. Leave me the hell alone."

"But we're in the same class, Danna." As they walked, the eyes of the other students began to follow Sasori curiously, the creatures eying the stranger like lions watching prey.

"Is it just me, or does everyone seem to be already plotting my demise?"

"The latter, un. Don't worry, no one will probably go as far as to kill you, some of us are probably just curious." Deidara gave a shrug.

"The famous last words. Now seriously, get lost."

"We already are lost, Danna. The classroom was back there, un." The red head stopped and turned, finding that the blonde was actually right. He shook his head and started back, finally reaching the classroom. The bell had already gone and they were late. "Don't worry, un. Ms O'Donnell is a hell nice teacher."

Sure enough, the teacher smiled at them when they entered the room. "Buongiorno Deidara and Sasori. Please take your seats."

Both of them nodded and sat down in the same desks as before. Kiba was glaring hard at the red head, as were several other unnamed creatures.

Sasori didn't let it bother him, and paid attention to the teacher as she began to teach them about the difference of Italian words ending with e and o.

-x-

Lunch. Sasori once more sat underneath the tree, away from the prying eyes of the monsters. He wasn't scared of them; they just made him feel uncomfortable.

"Hey Danna, these are my friends, un." Oh joy…

Deidara and three other people sat beneath the tree with him. "This is Itachi." He pointed to one of them, who had his eyes closed. The male had long black hair and lines under his eyes. "This is Konan." Deidara pointed to a creature with blue hair, which had a paper flower embedded in it. The female had bright orange eyes and a gentle, kind, smile. "And this is Hidan." The blonde pointed at a male with short gray hair, who had a wide grin on his face, baring his teeth in a way which seemed non-threatening. He had dark eyes which were an odd cross between violet and purple. Apparently, there was a difference.

"YO!" Hidan spoke first. "So you're Sasori? You're the talk of the school! Is it true that you're a-"

"Hidan! Don't be rude, un!"

"Yeah, it's true. I'm different."

"So, what do you have for lunch?" It was Konan who spoke that time.

Sasori raised an eyebrow and opened his lunch box with a click. "A cheese burger. It's mine not yours."

"How's the meat cooked, un?"

Sasori raised an eyebrow at the blonde. "It's Well Done."

"Really? I like mine Medium Rare."

"…I bet you would, Brat. I bet you would." Sasori gave the blonde a dull look and took a perfectly rounded bite out of the burger.

Itachi opened his eyes slowly, taking a look at Sasori. The red head recognised him from their class, where unlike the others; the stoic male had taken no clear interest in him. The studying eyes looked him up and down, and Sasori felt like he was almost being sized up, but then the raven closed his eyes once more. "It's nice to meet you, Sasori Akasuna."

The red head just gave a nod, the creepy male not needing his eyes open to see it apparently.

-x-

Home time. Finally. The red head was walking home alone. Well, not entirely…

Without warning, a large shadow suddenly loomed over Sasori. The red head recognised it as Kiba. The creature bared his teeth at Sasori, cracking his own knuckles threateningly. The dog which sat upon his head gave a menacing growl. "We don't like your kind around here, right Shino?" The red head looked over his shoulder to see another tall male, this one had a trench coat on and his eyes were blocked by small black glasses.

"Indeed we do not." The next thing Sasori knew, Kiba had him against the bright red wall of the school's brick fence.

He smirked down at the red head with a menacing grin. "Any last words?"

"HEY! GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HIM, UN!" Kiba was suddenly pulled away from the red head, and Sasori watched as none other than Deidara began to punch the creature. In less than a second, both Shino and Kiba were attacking the blonde. Even the white dog had jumped from its master's head to bite at Deidara's legs. Sasori watched, bored, as the blonde began to lose the fight.

The red head gave a mundane sigh and stepped forward to break up the fighting.

-x-

"Thanks, Danna." The blonde smiled at him. During the fight, Deidara had gained a few bites, scratches and a black eye.

Sasori rolled his eyes as they both were walking home. "I don't need you to save me, Brat. I'm perfectly capable of dealing with those two."

"Says the guy who was pushed against the wall, un." The blonde smirked at the red head. "Face it, I'm a hero. I think that a hero deserves a kiss, un."

Sasori frowned at the blonde. "You're kidding right? If anyone is the hero, it's me for pulling those two off of you."

"…" Deidara ran a hand through his bright blonde hair. "You're right Danna." Much to the red head's chagrin, Deidara suddenly leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Well, this is my house, see ya!"

Deidara turned and disappeared, leaving Sasori is shock. What the hell? He put a hand on his cheek where the blonde had kissed him… "I hope I never see him again..."

-x-

2 years later

Sasori's mother had been in a car accident two months ago, and now the red head was living with his granny. Seeing as he was now eighteen, he didn't need a guardian, but she had insisted on living with him so that Sasori wouldn't have to worry about paying bills and house work. The red head didn't really mind, as long as he could focus on his studies, though he did miss his mother.

"Sasori, you're going to be late if you don't hurry up!"

"I'm almost done, Granny." The eighteen year old looked at his self in the mirror as he began to brush his teeth. He looked about the same as when he was sixteen, just a bit taller and maybe a bit handsomer.

The red head spat into the sink, rinsing the toothpaste out of his mouth and from the basin. He wiped some remaining foam from his lips and walked into the kitchen, picking his school bag up and slinging it onto his back. "Okay then, I'm off."

"Okay Sweetie. Oh, don't forget to invite that Deidara kid over for dinner."

Sasori gave a groan. "But I don't want him to come over for dinner. He's weird." His grandmother gave him a serious look, and he gave a sigh. "Fine, I'll invite him. Just don't hit the roof if he decides he doesn't want to come."

He turned and exited the front door, seeing said blonde waiting for him on the footpath. Sasori gave a slight wave at the blonde, and Deidara smiled wide at him. The blonde wore the school uniform, and also wore a blue scarf. He was eighteen now as well and even Sasori had to admit that he looked pretty…attractive?

As soon as he was close enough, Deidara put his arms around the red heads neck and pressed their lips together, immediately slipping his tongue into the red head's mouth. Sasori kissed back, slipping his arms around the blonde's slim waist and pressing his tongue back against Deidara's. They stayed like that for several seconds before pulling a part. The blonde nipped lightly at the red head's neck. "Do you have to kiss me every single time we meet in the mornings?"

Deidara nuzzled his neck gently. "Of course, un. Don't tell me you don't like it, though!" The blonde pulled away from his neck and grinned up at the red head.

Sasori sighed. "Whatever, we're going to be late." He released Deidara's waist and began walking towards their school. The blonde walked beside him, taking hold of the red head's hand. Sasori immediately let go, pulling his hand away. "What are you doing, Brat?"

"Come on Danna! We're supposed to be in love, un!" Deidara grabbed onto Sasori's arm, holding it tightly and nuzzling the red head's shoulder as they walked.

The red head gave an annoyed sigh. "What are you talking about? I never agreed to that."

Deidara smirked up at him. "Come on, un. That wasn't what you were saying three days ago."

"…" Sasori gave a sigh. Okay, maybe he did have a thing for the blonde, but like hell would he ever admit that out loud. "Are you kidding? I couldn't even get a word in with all the noise you were making. Nice scarf by the way."

"My parents made me wear it, un." The blonde shrugged gently, head still resting on Sasori's shoulder.

The red head raised an eyebrow. "You actually told them?"

"I just said that I was dating this hottie human named Sasori, and they didn't question it."

Sasori rolled his eyes and pulled his arm from the blonde's grip. Instead he put it around Deidara's shoulders, his fingers idly playing with a lock of golden hair. "How does your kind take to Homosexuality?"

"No one uses that word anymore, Danna. Just call it 'Gay', it's easier."

"Answer the question, Brat."

"…It's not held in high regards. Lot's of us look down on it due to religion and peer pressure…Things are slowly getting better though, un, and now they will rarely kill someone just because of their sexuality…"

"My kind is pretty accepting of it. Which reminds me, my granny invited you over for dinner. Please say no."

"I'd love to go, un." Deidara smirked up at the red head, the latter giving an annoyed sigh.

"Fine. Be at mine by 7pm."

"Got it, un…Can I expect any dessert after this dinner?" Deidara gave the red head a seductive glance.

"…If you're good, then I'll think about it. Just don't tell my granny that we're…"

"Dating, un?"

"…Yeah."

"But I though you said that your kind was okay with it…"

"Generally they are, but it still is a bit of an embarrassing thing to tell your grandmother that you are batting for the other team."

-x-

It was now lunch time, and Sasori, Deidara, Konan, Itachi, and Hidan sat underneath the tree as per usual. Within the past two years, several more had joined their small group. These included the head boy (and Konan's boyfriend) known as Pein, Kisame (Itachi's boyfriend), Kakuzu (Hidan's boyfriend), Zetsu (a boy with a split personality) and Tobi (who, despite being an idiot, had a knack for maths).

Deidara lay with his head on Sasori's lap, eyes closed sleepily. The red head tenderly stroked the creature's blonde hair. Konan smiled wide at them. "You two make the cutest couple!"

Sasori shrugged gently. "I don't really think so. Personally, I believe that the cutest couple would have to be one which is heterosexual as more are accepting of that rather than homosexuality."

"…You really complicate things, don't you?"

"He's just being honest." Itachi was leaning against Kisame, with his eyes closed. "More people are accepting of straight people."

Sasori nodded. "Hence, the cutest couple of this group would be you and Pein."

"…That was the longest, most thought out compliment that I've ever heard…Thanks though."

-x-

Sasori looked to the door as he heard the bell go off. His grandmother smiled at him. "Oh, that must be Deidara. Go let him in."

The red head gave a sigh and stood up, moving to the front door. He opened it and sure enough the blonde stood there. He wore black trousers and a loose white shirt which didn't possess a logo. He now wore a black scalf which was more inconspicuous. Sasori stepped aside to allow the blonde into his house, closing the door behind him. "Remember," Sasori whispered to the blonde, "no displays of affection, nothing that will make my granny suspect that we're together. Got it?"

Deidara gave him a sly grin. "Of course, Danna, un. I won't do anything."

"…Why don't I believe you?"

"Because you're paranoid, un." The blonde chuckled gently.

"Oh! You must be Deidara!" Chiyo walked into the room, smiling wide. "It's nice to meet you!" She bought the blonde into a bone-crushing-bear-hug. "Sasori has told me so much about you!"

"…Granny, please don't kill our guest…"

"Oh, sorry!" She let go of the blonde, allowing Deidara to breathe again.

"Thank you, un." The blonde coughed twice, trying to regain air.

"Now come on, Deidara!" she hit the blonde hard on the back, causing him to topple over onto the floor. She gave a hearty laugh. "I'm Chiyo! But you can call me Chiyo!" She laughed extremely loud at the stupid joke and marched off to the kitchen, humming loudly.

Sasori helped the blonde up, rubbing his back apologetically. "She's a bit…enthusiastic."

The blonde grinned at him. "It must run in the family, un!" The red head gave Deidara a questionable expression. "…I was just kidding, Danna." Sasori rolled his eyes and they walked into the kitchen, where Chiyo was preparing dinner. "What's on the menu, un?"

Chiyo smiled at the boy. "Well, I've made some Chinese Chicken and Vegetable Stir-Fry, a salad, and a plate of noodles if you want them in your stir-fry."

"Sounds delicious, un!" The blonde sat down at the table, and Sasori sat down next to him. "What about dessert?"

"You," Chiyo turned around holding a sweet smelling platter, "like Cherry Pie?"

"…Ummm, now that you mention it-"

"Good then, cause it's a Chocolate Pie! Sasori hates cherries!" The old woman laughed loud and put the pie back in the fridge. Sasori resisted the urge to bang his head against the table. Chiyo placed the wok on the table, which had the stir-fry still inside of it. "Careful, it's hot!" She placed the salad and the noddles down afterwards and sat across from Deidara. "Help yourselves!"

Sasori stood up and walked to the fridge. "Who wants what to drink?"

"Could I have some blood, un?" Both Sasori and Chiyo gave Deidara a quizzical look. "…I'm just kidding!"

Sasori's grandmother burst out laughing. "OH! GOOD ONE, DEIDARA!" She continued to cackle, while Sasori and Deidara both sweat-dropped.

"…I'll just have a glass of water, un."

"Good idea."

While Sasori grabbed them some drinks, Chiyo began to talk to Deidara. "So, how long have you known Sasori?"

"About two years, un." The blonde smiled at her.

"You know, my grandson always talks about you!"

"Really, un?" Deidara raised an eyebrow. "What does he say?"

"Oh, he will go off into rants about how you think that art is fleeting, and how he thinks that art is eternal." She put a hand over her mouth to block it from Sasori's sight and leaned over, whispering loudly to Deidara. "It gets pretty annoying, actually. He can be so eccentric sometimes!"

"…You don't say, un." Hypocrite.

Sasori set the drinks onto the table and sat back down in his seat, grabbing the pair of salad tongs. He pulled a few pieces of tomato onto his plate, along with some cucumber and capsicum. Sasori held the tongs out to Deidara. The blonde rejected the offer. "No thanks, un, I hate plain vegetables."

"Suit yourself, Brat."

Soon all of them were eating, talking about school and subjects like that. "So, Sasori, how's school? Any one take your interest?"

Sasori frowned at his grandmother. "As in…"

"You're eighteen years old, Sasori! You gotta start thinking about relationships!"

The red head nearly chocked on his piece of chicken. "What?"

"You know, I could always arrange to have you married to that Sakura girl."

Out of no where, Deidara burst out laughing…In fact, he was laughing so hard; he actually fell out of the chair and literally began to 'ROFL'.

Sasori stared at him, and face-palmed. This was a nightmare. Screw it. "Granny, I am not marrying Sakura. She is an obsessive bitch. I'm only eighteen…And- DEIDARA! STOP LAUGHING FOR GOD'S SAKE!"

The blonde stifled his laughter and stood back up. "Sorry Danna, un. Couldn't help it." He sat back down and gave the red head an apologetic smile.

Sasori sighed loudly and put his forehead against the table surface. He felt Deidara's hand on his leg, comfortingly running up and down his thigh to try and calm his love.

Chiyo couldn't see the tender act from where she was sitting. "Well I think Sakura is alright." Sasori moved his hand onto Deidara's, squeezing gently. He mumbled something inaudible. "What was that?"

"…" Sasori pulled his head off of the table surface. "I…" He began to mumble again.

"Speak up, boy!"

The red head looked at the blonde for a few seconds, and then looked back down. "You're cooking sucks." Sasori let go of the blonde creature's hand and stood up, exiting the room.

Chiyo and Deidara watched him leave, both confused.

"He's never complained about my cooking before…" She frowned, but then brightened. "I got it! Oh, my little Sasori is in love!"

Deidara blinked at the old woman. "Really, un?" The comment was only half sarcastic.

"Positive! Do you have any idea who she is?"

The blonde smiled and shook his head. "Nope. Do you want me to go calm him down?"

"Oh, yeah, that would be a good idea. I can never get through to him when he is in a bad mood, but maybe you'll have better luck." Deidara shrugged and stood up. "Oh, here, the two of you can share this." She got up and opened the fridge, pulling the chocolate pie from the second shelf and handing it to the blonde, along with two sporks.

"Thank you, un." Deidara took the pie and utensils.

"Sasori is probably in his room. It's upstairs second room on the right." The blonde nodded and exited the room, walking up the wooden staircase.

He found Sasori's room fairly easily, not because he remembered what Chiyo had said, but because there was a red scorpion painted on the door. Deidara opened the door without knocking, finding the room was dark.

"Danna?"

"Go away, Brat." Deidara smiled and closed the door behind him, flicking the light switch on. Sasori lay on the bed, back to the blonde.

"Sorry Danna." The blonde sat down on the bed. "I bought the pie, un. Now cheer up, I can't eat it all by myself."

Sasori was still for a few seconds, before he gave a sigh and sat up. "Fine. Pass me a spork."

The blonde creature smiled at the red head and passed him one of the utensils, placing the dessert on the bed between them. They began to dig into the pie.

Deidara looked around at the red head's room as they ate. It was pretty mundane. Three blue walls, with one which was painted silver. A stuffed bookshelf, a chest of draws, a wardrobe, a single bed with blue covers, and a small bonsai. A few out-of-the-ordinary details were the desk, which was strewn with puppets, and the band poster which hung from the wardrobe door. The poster read 'Human Marionette' and had a picture of a purple painted puppet hand in the centre. The hand had tattoos of chains, a blindfolded bird, two swords, fire, and a large red scorpion. Its fingers were strewn with rings, and each joint had string attached to it. Deidara recognised the poster from art class, where he had seen Sasori paint it.

"I like your room, un. It's nice." The red head was silent as he continued to eat. "What were you trying to say earlier?"

"It doesn't matter."

"…" Deidara stood up and took the dish, placing it on the chest of draws. Sasori gave him a quizzical look and dropped his spork carelessly on the floor. The blonde turned off the room light. He turned around, crawled back onto the bed and over to Sasori. He pressed their lips together. They held that position for several seconds, before the red head wrapped his arms around the creature, pulling him into his lap and deepening the kiss. Deidara's hands buried themselves in Sasori's blood red locks, pulling on his hair as he worked more desperation into the kiss.

Sasori suddenly pulled the blonde's lips away from his, in need of oxygen. Both were panting and staring at each other lustfully through the darkness. Deidara moved forward, nuzzling his head into the crook of Sasori's neck, and nibbled gently at the tanned skin. "It's okay, Danna, un. You can take all of your frustrations out of my body again."

The red head stiffened as the blonde bought up the first time they had had sex a little less than two months ago. He had been so upset and angry over his mother's death. Deidara had just _been_ there. Even though the blonde hadn't once told him to stop, Sasori still felt some guilt and pity towards the blonde creature. "…I already told you that I was sorry about that, Brat."

"Don't be. You have no reason to be sorry, un. I like it rough." The blonde bit down on Sasori's neck, rolling the red head's flesh between his teeth playfully.

Sasori grunted gently. "Doesn't make it right, Brat."

"Fine then, Danna. Time to repent." The blonde let go of his flesh and pulled away to smirk at the red head. "Make love to me, un."

Sasori gave Deidara a good look, thinking slowly, before giving a gentle smile. He placed a hand against the creature's cheek, the blonde nuzzling against his palm cutely. Sasori leaned forward and pressed their lips together in a tender, chaste, kiss. One of his hands slipped to the blonde's neck, pulling the black scalf away to reveal the love bites and hickeys which had been hidden beneath. He pulled away from the kiss and began to move his lips downwards, sucking at the creature's pale neck.

Deidara chuckled slyly, and Sasori pulled away to raise an eyebrow at the blonde. "And besides Danna, you're too soft to hurt me. You couldn't even hurt a fly, un."

"…" Sasori smirked at the blonde and lunged, pushing him onto his back. He began to nip and suck at his neck, Deidara gasping several times as new markings were made atop the old. "You just love banter, don't you Brat?"

"I'm just being honest- Ah-un." Deidara cringed as Sasori bit down hard. The blonde moaned and wantonly began to pull at Sasori's shirt. As far as he was concerned, it was in his way. The red head allowed him to remove the damn material and he got to work on removing the blonde's own shirt. Sasori kissed along each inch of pale skin that was revealed from beneath the clothing. Soon both were shirtless and pressing their bodies against each other. Deidara moaned gently at the warmth, wrapping his arms around Sasori's shoulders. "Danna~ Stop teasing already, un."

"No way." Sasori smirked as he began to lick at one of the creature's perked nipples, lapping his tongue over the tender, pink, bud. With his other hand, he fingered the blonde's other nipple. "Can't you see that I'm having fun?"

Deidara groaned loudly in need. "You might be having fun, but I'm not." The creature bucked his hips gently against the red head's, their erections rubbing against each other slightly.

Sasori smirked widely and began to suck on the nipple instead, causing the blonde to give an animalistic mewling noise. Deidara arched his body against the red head, wanting more. "Patience is a virtue, Brat."

"One that I don't have and I know for a fact that you don't have it either, Danna, un." The blonde groaned gently as Sasori stopped teasing the small pink buds.

"…You have a point. And I guess I don't want granny to get suspicious." Sasori kissed Deidara gently on the lips as his hands slipped to the blonde's pants, undoing the two black buttons and pulling the obscuring material from Deidara's body. It seemed that the blonde had known that this would happen, as he didn't wear underwear.

The red head cupped the side of his erection and licked at the base, the blonde hairs tickling his nose gently. Deidara was his, and only his…How weird…A Human and a Vampire to love each other…It wasn't unheard of, but it wasn't common either.

Sasori didn't care, he loved Deidara. His pride would finally allow him to admit it; in his mind at least…He could grow use to this oddity called love.

"Danna~ I thought you just agreed not to tease, un!"

"I never said that." The red head smirked and ran his tongue up the blonde's length. Deidara gave a soft gasp, his hands falling uselessly to his sides. Sasori loved that he could gain so much control over such a vicious creature. An animal, whose entire species was known for such monstrous criminality, rape, murder, seduction, pain, and lies. If you were to mix together all of the inhumanity in the world, Deidara's species would still be twice as bad. And yet, the blonde was like clay in his hands in this state, like a puppet he could control.

Sasori took in the blonde's length, swirling his tongue around the tip. Deidara mewled and arched his body into Sasori's mouth, desperately wanting more. The red head smirked against his length.

Sure, his kind did the same as Deidara's, but not nearly half as much. But maybe he could change just this one blonde whom he loved…

Yeah right. The blonde was bad, and he loved it.

Sasori pulled his mouth away from Deidara's manhood, chuckling softly as the blonde groaned in annoyance. "Quit whining, Brat." Sasori smiled tenderly at his love and leaned over him, gently kissing his pale neck. He rested his three middle digits upon the blonde's lips, silently signalling Deidara to suck on them. He took the red head's fingers in, sucking on them gently. With his other hand, Sasori pulled down the zip of his jeans, kicking them off along with his boxers. As soon as he was naked, he removed his fingers from the blonde's mouth, bringing them down to Deidara's heat.

He immediately pushed two digits inside of the blonde, knowing that Deidara would be too impatient for just one. The blonde liked it a bit rough anyway.

Deidara bucked his hips spontaneously as Sasori began to thrust his fingers slowly, sucking at the skin on the blonde's neck to leave a hickey. "Danna~ Hurry up, un~" Deidara gasped and hissed through his teeth.

"And here I thought I was the impatient one." Sasori rolled his eyes playfully and inserted the third finger. He continued to stretch the blonde, deciding not to search for his prostate gland, lest he cum already.

He started to scissor his digits, avoiding the area where he knew the blonde's sweet spot was hidden. Sasori finished off the hickey he had been working on, and concluded that the blonde was stretched far enough. He pulled his fingers from Deidara's heat and positioned his length at his entrance.

"Ready?"

"Clearly, un."

Without a second more, Sasori pushed inside of the blonde. Deidara gave a soft grunt, but didn't tell the red head to stop. He knew that he would soon be enjoying it. As soon as Sasori was fully sheathed inside of him, he stopped moving to allow Deidara to adjust. The blonde was happy that the pain began to ease, and tried to relax. Sasori was impatient, so he wouldn't get much time to adjust to his size, but Deidara didn't mind in the least.

The red head bought the blonde's slightly parted lips into a tender kiss, calming the creature beneath him somewhat. He felt the tightness surrounding his shaft loosen, and Sasori decided that he couldn't wait anymore.

The red head pulled mostly out of Deidara's lithe body and pushed back in swiftly, causing the blonde to hiss through his teeth. Sasori smirked, and repeated the action, which caused the creature to give an odd mixture of a gasp-whine. The red head continued this feat several more times before deciding that Deidara was no longer in pain. He also thought that now would be a good time to search for his love's sweet spot. Sasori began to thrust in and out even faster. Deidara was giving pleasurable gasps, and his fingers were entwined firmly with the creases of the bed sheets.

For a monster, he looked strangely innocent.

A trail of drool was running down from his lips, while his face was already becoming slightly tinted red. It was odd that such a thing could appear so…harmless.

Sasori realised that this was wrong. Deidara was not like him. He stood for everything against the red head. They should have been enemies, the only link between them being that of a bitter hatred. But the red head also realised…He didn't give a fuck about Deidara's species, or his own for that matter. Love was love, and dammit, he loved the blonde.

He was interrupted from his thoughts when the blonde beneath him suddenly gave a moan, lolling his head to the side with his chin moving upwards. "There~ Oh god, there, un~!"

Sasori gave a smirk, which held a hint of tenderness. Deidara seemed too preoccupied to notice however. The red head positioned himself to continuously aim for that one spot inside of the blonde which made him react so enthusiastically. He missed purposely. "Right there, Deidara?"

Deidara whimpered. "Not there, un! You know precisely where I am talking about! Stop teasing you sadistic-" The blonde was cut off as Sasori slammed into his prostate, dead centre. He moaned wantonly, needing so much more even though he was already close.

Sasori continued to slam into the blonde's prostate gland, wanting him to reach his limit before he reached his. The tight walls were already tightening around his member and he knew that even he wouldn't last longer than a minute more. Sasori wouldn't allow himself to release before the blonde. The red head's hand wrapped around Deidara's length, pumping him hard and fast. The blonde moaned loudly and arched his back, moving his hand to his mouth. Deidara bit down on his own hand to stop himself from screaming. Sasori loved having so much control.

He continued to thrust into the blonde and stroke his member. Sasori leaned down to the blonde's ear and whispered huskily "Come on, Dei, cum for me." Deidara's scream was muffled by his hand as he couldn't hold on any longer. The blonde released over their chests, and after three more thrusts, Sasori found himself releasing his seed deep inside of the blonde, as he had several times before. Every time they had sex, it would always be better than the previous time.

They both were still, trying to capture their breaths once more. Sasori hazily took hold of the blonde's hand, examining the bite marks. He hadn't managed to break the skin. The red head kissed the pale flesh tenderly, and Deidara's hand slipped upwards into his red hair. Their lips joined in a warm kiss which made both of their hearts swell with emotion.

They pulled away and the red head gave a thoughtful frown. "Deidara, what is it that really makes you and I different?"

"A pair of fangs and inhuman strength, un." Deidara gave a slight shrug, and a gentle smile. "Nothing else."

The red head gave a slight nod. Sasori knew what he had to do.

The red head pulled out of the blonde and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "I'll be right back." Sasori got up off of Deidara and picked his pants from the floor, pulling them on and not bothering about boxers. He also slipped on a random shirt and disappeared out the door.

Sasori walked down the stair case and into the kitchen, where he found Chiyo cleaning up the dishes. The old woman turned around, smiling at him. "Oh, Sasori! There you are. Where is Deidara?" The red head opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off almost immediately. "So if you don't want to marry Sakura, then what about Hinata? TenTen? Temari? Any girl would be lucky to have you, Sasori, so don't worry about being picky!" Sasori once more opened his mouth to speak. "I mean seriously, you're the most gentle-"

"I love Deidara."

-x-

The blonde had crawled under the covers, after a heavy mental debate whether he should get dressed or not. He nuzzled the comfortable pillow, snuggling into the bed. It was very soft and warm.

Just as he was getting cosy, the door opened and closed. Deidara whined gently and opened his eyes to see Sasori pulling his shirt and pants back off. The red head walked over to the bed, slipping under the covers. He wrapped an arm around the blonde, pulling him against his chest.

Deidara gave a small yawn and nuzzled the red head's warm flesh affectionately. "So how did she react, un?"

"She doesn't want to live in the same house with me anymore."

"Wow, she took it harshly."

"Oh, she's still going to be paying all of the bills, and she's still going to send me money."

Deidara frowned. "Then why isn't she living here with you, un?"

Sasori gave the blonde a soft kiss on the forehead. "Because she wants you to move in here with me instead." Deidara was silent. "Well, I guess it's up to you though, considering that I'm a-"

"I'd love to live with you, Danna, un." The blonde gave the red head's chest a small kiss. "I don't care that we're different, I love you."

"…" Sasori swallowed his pride. "Deidara..." He pulled the covers into a better position and rested his chin on the top of the blonde's head. Sasori chuckled gently, feeling a weight lift off of his shoulders by what he would say next. "I don't care if you're a monster, I love you."

"A monster, un?" Deidara chuckled as well. "I'm not a monster."

"To me you are."

"Sure, Danna. _I'm_ the monster." He chuckled gently and closed his eyes. "Before you say anything, I already told my parents that I would be staying over yours, un. Tomorrow I'll break the news to them that I'm staying with a monster." He smiled innocently. "I love you, un."

Sasori rolled his eyes. He wasn't a monster. But he was too tired to argue. "Let's try to get some sleep then." The red head held the blonde close and closed his eyes.

It was weird, really, how a human and a vampire could fall in love.

Though it was fairly even, seeing as Sasori was a pretty bad vampire, while Deidara was a pretty good human.

Il Finito


End file.
